The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Noam Saul’.
The new Echinacea plant originated from a cross-pollination during the winter of 2006 of Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa ‘Adam Saul’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Patent application Ser. No. 12/321,352, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Dahlonega, Ga. in the spring of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Alpharetta, Ga. since the spring of 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.